


Pussy Eater

by solideroticviolence



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, shellshock is foreplay, so is killing the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solideroticviolence/pseuds/solideroticviolence
Summary: Snake finished up with The End, but while he was busy, a cat watched from the shadows.





	Pussy Eater

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway this a prompt on livejournal like 2 years ago that I thought "uh wait what if I just beta'd this and got it out there". It was my first fanfic then and it remains so. I changed some bits and cleaned it up, beta'd something for once. Ocelot's implied to be trans in this, but I did interchange the wording of clit and dick so honestly you can also read him as intersex if you prefer.

The explosion rang through Snake’s ears. Just like the Pain and the Fear, the End had chosen this forest to be his grave.

The flash of the explosion knocked his senses out for just a moment. He crouched down in the dirt, shaking his head in an effort to clear his mind.

It was a tense battle between him and the End, but despite that, the forest was calm. More or less.

He was glad the End had cleared the area of distractions before their fight. The old man ensured no one would interrupt the two of them. But, after hearing that explosion, Snake was sure soldiers would come from the nearby compound to investigate the area. Hopefully they’d assume the explosion was from the End’s TNT, signalling the old man’s victory. They didn’t expect Snake to win, and maybe that could buy him some time. Enough for him to find something to eat at least. He braced himself, getting up.

“Huh, so you really did it.” Snake froze. The ringing of his ears had lessened enough for him to detect the jingling of spurs. Fuck.

“I expected that fight to take longer. Thought I’d be in Krasnogorje by the time you finished him.” The ringing of spurs stopped. He turned to the source. And there he was, Major Ocelot, hardly 10 feet away. Appraising him with a smug grin, one hand on his hip, and the other hand playing with a revolver. His boots were filthy, and there was dirt all over his knees… Did Ocelot search him out and wait in the dirt for the fight to end? Wait for Snake to finish up so all the attention would be on him?

The thought was cute.

“Ocelot.” He held eyes with him, still crouched. Snake should have expected this. The kid had been showing up constantly, each time he thought he had caught a break. But time and time again Ocelot showed he wasn't a real threat. The kid was good but, he didn’t shoot Snake to kill like he did other men. Besides, he figured if Ocelot was going to shoot him, he would have done so when his back was turned.

“I’m impressed. The Boss said this would be--” he lifted the hand at his hip and made quotation marks with his fingers “--”The End” for you. But look at you, not all that worse for wear and relaxing in the dirt.”

Ocelot put his revolver back in its holster and walked over to Snake, a slight sway in his hips and a purposeful emphasis on the jingling of his spurs. He was looking down on him, a grin growing on his face and a wild look in his eyes. Ocelot got close to him, and bent over, holding his hand out for Snake to grab. Snake, not breaking eye contact with Ocelot, grabbed him by his forearm, roughly pulling himself up and shoving Ocelot away, to put some distance between the two. At Snake’s shove Ocelot smirked, turning to face him. “Wouldn't happen to have any more fight in you, would you? I’ve been looking forward to continuing our last match. Just me and you.”

Snake had to admit, interactions with Ocelot were fun. But he would have preferred a rematch with him when he wasn’t exhausted and dusted with the End’s gore. Going at each other with full energy would make it more fun. “Huh. Didn’t know you missed me so much Ocelot.”

Ocelot scowled and leveled his revolver at Snake, “I told you, it’s Major Ocelot.”

Snake didn’t feel he was really in danger with Ocelot. It was fine raising a couple hairs, and angering Ocelot just made him a better shot. When Ocelot had found Snake he was more… playful than anything. Kid was like a cat with a new toy.

He shook the dirt on his fatigues off, patting away matted clay and grass. “Right, Right. Major Ocelot…" And Snake smirked, "You know Major, I’m not sure what good a rematch is. I’ve knocked you on your ass twice now, and would have again a third time if I had one more shot. What makes this time any different?”

Ocelot’s eyebrows bunched up and his lips tightened. He grabbed his revolvers from his holsters and began to twirl them in both of his hands. He wasn’t looking at Snake, instead focusing on the revolvers he threw in the air. “Yeah well. I’ve got everything worked out. No jamming guns, no motorcycles,” and Ocelot snarled, “no fucking bees.”

He looked Snake in the eyes now, stopped his twirling and pointed both revolvers at Snake’s eyes. “A duel between two men on an equal playing field.”

Snake eyed the revolvers in Ocelot's hands. ”Not like I can say no, huh Major?”

Ocelot fired a shot at his feet. Pissy.

Quickly he rolled to the side, pulling out his his Mk-22 and narrowly dodged two additional shots from Ocelot.

He retaliated but the young man slid out of the way, ducking for cover behind a log. Snake also went behind a tree and reloaded his Mk-22. Shit. He didn’t have much tranq ammo left, either he was going to end this in six shots, or he was going to have to finish this with CQC. Which could be a problem. He’d need to find a way to get close.

Snake pointed his Mk-22 from behind the cover of the tree where he knew Ocelot was. Kid was sticking out from behind the log, with a big grin on his face.

“You know I have to thank you for the advice!” A shot at Snake's side. “Revolvers are so much more fun than any other gun I’ve used.” Two shots at the branch above Snake, an effort to get it to drop on his head like Snake did to Ocelot with a beehive hours ago. “Each reload is as exhilarating as the last!” He fired two more shots at Snake, one hitting him in the shoulder.

The bullet was rubber.

Had he been using rubber bullets the whole time?

Snake had only been grazed by one of the bullets the last time he fought Ocelot. When it hit, he hadn’t realized whether the bullet was real or not.

He poked his head out from behind the tree to give Ocelot a curious look but what he saw only confused him more. Ocelot’s demeanor had changed. He was flushed and breathing heavy, but his grin had stayed. His white teeth flashed. The red in his face made his blue eyes stand out, and he looked at Snake intensely.

Snake noticed something had… changed in the atmosphere as Ocelot ran from the log to get a better shot at him. Ocelot had a smell. A faint, sweet but.. heavy smell. Snake sprinted from his tree to a different spot with more visibility, slightly higher than Ocelot's current spot. He fired off a shot at Ocelot's head that he narrowly dodged.

The smell was getting stronger as the two fired off rounds at one another. The smell began to overwhelm Snake’s senses. He was alarmed. He knew that smell. It was an all too familiar smell from boot camp in his youth. Someone out training underestimating the time of their heat, losing their suppressors, whatever it was. But here? Now? In the middle of a fucking shoot out?

Ocelot was having trouble aiming, his eyes growing unfocused. The grip on his guns shaky. He got more desperate, getting closer to Snake, shooting off wildly. Had he not noticed the state he was in?

Snake needed to end this. He was out of tranq shots and he wasn’t sure what to do with Ocelot. Maybe if he knocked him out and left him here he’d wake up and realize what was wrong, then take care of it. Except-- no. that was an awful idea. Ocelot was stinking up the place and the smell would just invite… a lot of harm to come to the kid. Maybe if he pointed out Ocelot’s heat Ocelot would realize the situation and run to his base, take suppressors if he had any. But… Snake remembered Volgin. He didn’t think it would be safe for Ocelot to be near Volgin while he was like this. Volgin would... well, he didn’t want to think about that.

Snake had to take care of this. And quick. As much control over himself as he liked to think he had, he couldn’t deny how Ocelot’s heat was affecting him. Snake was an alpha, and he found he was incredibly sensitive to Ocelot’s smell. He wouldn’t want to do something he’d regret.

Then he heard it. The click-click of Ocelot reloading his revolvers. He was completely vulnerable while he reloaded. Snake jumped out from where he had taken cover and ran toward Ocelot. The kid looked disheveled, everywhere Snake could see his skin he was red and sweating.

He lunged at Ocelot, knocking him down to the ground. Ocelot dropped one of his revolvers, and made a shocked yowl when he got shoved into the dirt. Snake held him down with one hand and took the other revolver Ocelot weakly held in the other and threw it aside. He held Ocelot's wrists down tightly with his hands while holding down his waist with his knees. Ocelot sputtered, a bewildered look in his eyes, and he tugged to free his arms but his whole body was shaking.

“Draw!” Snake yelled at Ocelot, getting him to still, “It’s a draw!” Ocelot panted heavily and looked at Snake incredulously. “...What?”

“You didn’t account for everything. We can’t fight fairly with you... like this.” Snake looked at him, his face concerned. And looked away, flushing. Being on top of Ocelot, holding him down, it was too much. He squirmed-- the straps between his thighs weren’t very comfortable, especially when they restricted the room he had to work with. He was breathing in too much of that cloying smell. It was messing up his head and he didn’t want to lose control.

“What do you mean,” Ocelot breathed in deeply, “it’s a fucking draw?”

“You’re in heat, kid. I can’t fight someone who can barely hold their gun.” Can’t fight with nothing in his gun either. Ocelot bucked, struggling weakly to get Snake off of him.

“The fight’s not over! I almost had you! You can’t take my victory away from me!” Ocelot snarled, but his body only weakly tried to shove Snake away.

Ocelot's breath hitched and he stopped struggling. He looked away from Snake, shoving the side of his face back into the dirt. He panted to get his breath back. Snake looked down at Ocelot's disheveled state. His beret fell off when Snake knocked him down. Ocelot's pale hair was a stark contrast to his red face. His jacket was in disarray, and dirt was all over his clothes and face. Ocelot had an obvious tent in his pants. He was pretty.

Snake grunted, getting Ocelot's attention. Ocelot looked up at him, saw his blush under his camo. “Ocelot… why did you seek me out. Why did you go out of your way and lie around in the dirt waiting for me to finish with the End?”

Ocelot looked embarrassed, and his voice was rough “I… wanted to finish our rematch. It wasn’t fair that it was spoiled earlier.”

Snake sighed. “Alright… guess we’ll address a proper rematch in the future. For now, what can I do to help you with--” and Snake gestured to Ocelot's entire body, “--this.”

Ocelot laughed breathlessly.

“You could fuck me.”

Snake inhaled sharply, then immediately regretted it when his dick throbbed in response. He rested his forehead against Ocelot’s, locking eyes with him. He brought his hands up to Ocelot’s neck and began pulling at the scarf Ocelot had wound tightly around it. “You sure you want that?” Ocelot growled, smashing his lips against Snake’s and nipped at his lower lip hard, piercing the skin.

“Ow,” Snake pulled away, chewing on his bleeding lip. Ocelot followed his lips, licking at the cut and smirking.

Ocelot brought up his hands, grabbing at Snake’s ass through his uniform and pushed his hips up, desperate for friction. Anything. Snake pulled the rest of Ocelot’s scarf off and placed it to the side, nuzzling into Ocelot’s neck. He licked at the skin and Ocelot mewled. Snake nibbled at the junction of Ocelot’s neck and shoulder, then bit down hard on the skin, leaving dents in the skin with his teeth. Ocelot cried out and clawed at his back, wrapping his legs around his thigh. He rubbed his erection against Snake’s thigh and writhed as Snake left dark red marks all over Ocelot’s neck. Kid tasted like salt and dirt. He always thought he’d taste... cleaner. Not that he’d thought about it before.

Snake rose above Ocelot, sitting on his waist, with Ocelot’s erection rubbing up against his ass. He unbuckled his straps and unzipped his uniform. He pulled up his undershirt and saw Ocelot staring at him with a heated gaze. He threw his gear to the side and looked at Ocelot hungrily as Ocelot panted, hips trying to rise and grind against his ass.

Ocelot had too much clothing on. He bent over and undid Ocelot’s coat, and he shoved up Ocelot’s undershirt high as he could so he could get access to Ocelot’s chest. He spread his hands against his chest and raked them down. Ocelot’s skin was already so red-- this left bright white lines across his chest and ribcage.

Ocelot looked at him, desperate and overwhelmed. He clawed at Snake’s zipper, fumbling to get it down and shove his hand in his pants to grab at his dick. “You don’t have any patience, do you kid?” Ocelot tried to glare at him, and failed miserably. He was too worked up. He whined, “just fuck me already.”

“‘Just fuck me already’-- what?” Snake gave Ocelot a sly grin as he pressed his ass down painfully against Ocelot’s waist. Ocelot looked at him, furious and his face screwed up, eyebrows growing tight again. But he gave up and just looked up at Snake, and quietly whispered, “just fuck me... please,” and he got even more red. That didn’t seem possible.

“Good boy.” Snake bent over and licked at the marks on Ocelot’s body then went lower, rubbing at Ocelot’s hips. He unbuckled Ocelot’s pants and pulled them down. Snake then pulled Ocelot’s boots off. All that was left were Ocelot’s briefs. But he left them on, instead rubbing circles on Ocelot’s hips and licking at Ocelot’s thighs.

The sweet heavy smell radiating off of Ocelot made Snake’s head fuzzy and slow. It wasn’t natural, how deeply it affected him. It was so inviting. It was terrifying. Ocelot was like a poison creeping into Snake’s skin and all he wanted to do was succumb to it. To drown in Ocelot’s heat and the smell of his skin.

Snake shook his head and pulled down Ocelot’s underwear. His eyes followed a clear line connecting Ocelot’s underwear and his pussy. Ocelot grabbed at Snake’s hair and bit his lip, pulling Snake’s hair to get his mouth closer to him. Ocelot’s dick was as red as the rest of him and pre-cum was dripping down the side. Snake eyed Ocelot’s dick and licked his lips.

Ocelot squirmed. Snake went down and gave Ocelot’s pussy a wide lick, going up to the base of his dick. Ocelot’s let out a high-pitched moan, almost a meow, and Snake grinned looking up at Ocelot’s flushed face. He licked up Ocelot’s dick and watched him screw his eyes shut, pulling tighter on his hair, body tensing. Snake licked all over and kissed at the base of his dick. He brought his hands up, one jerking Ocelot off slowly and the other returning to Ocelot’s hip. He put the tip of the head in his mouth and hummed. “Tastes good.” He felt Ocelot’s dick twitch in his mouth.

Snake absently wondered if he should ask Para-medic about whether semen had any nutritional benefits. If Ocelot’s dick tasted this good it would be a good thing to consider for the future. ‘You’re not thinking about eating it are you?’ rang through his head.

The hand at Ocelots hip rose, and he inserted a finger into Ocelot. Ocelot’s breath hitched and he moaned as Snake began to thrust his finger in and out. Ocelot was dripping with wetness, and Snake inserted a second finger.

Snake moved the fatigues off his dick, loosening the fabric and pulling his half-hard dick out over his underwear. His knot had not yet swollen, but the base of his dick was achingly sensitive. He palmed at himself as he looked at the disheveled mess below him.

Snake lowered his head and licked at Ocelot. He was sweet and he alternated between sucking on his clit and giving him deep licks as he moved his fingers. He thrust his tongue into Ocelot in tandem with his fingers and Ocelot’s legs twitched as he gushed onto Snake’s tongue.

He felt Ocelot pull his hair up, back toward his dick. He mouthed Ocelot’s dick, moving the hand at Ocelot’s hip to jerk Ocelot off as he blew him.

He felt Ocelot twitch more and more, his pussy pulling in his fingers. He was grinding his hips down and whining, trying to get his fingers as deep into him as possible. Snake sucked harder, his nose rubbing against his dick and the hairs on Ocelot’s stomach tickled at his nose. He licked up and down, mostly allowing Ocelot to thrust into his mouth. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Snake. Pleeease just fuck me, Snake!” Snake didn’t stop, and when Ocelot pushed into his face suddenly, Snake jerked his fingers in harshly.

Ocelot whined and jerked as he came. His fingers rubbed deep and hard inside of Ocelot as he rode out his orgasm.

Ocelot’s dick stayed hard, and Snake lifted up again. Ocelot shivered at the feeling of the cold air on his oversensitive dick, still rocking against Snake’s fingers.

Snake licked his lips and kissed Ocelot, letting Ocelot taste himself. Snake lazily jerked himself off as he watched Ocelot recover. Ocelot scraped at Snake’s bare back with his gloves, weakly scratching at the skin. He applied slight pressure to Snake’s back, trying to get as close as he could to him.

Snake rubbed his dick up against Ocelot, and whispered in his ear, “This is what you want right? You want me to fuck you into the dirt, and fill you up right?” Ocelot keened, nodding, his voice wavering. Snake lined himself up to thrust into Ocelot.

Snake carefully pushed his dick into Ocelot as he whined at the fullness filling his body. Snake was careful, trying to be gentle. Trying to make this situation as enjoyable for Ocelot as possible.

Ocelot was hot and tight and he moaned and drooled into the dirt. He felt amazing. Snake thrust up once and he felt Ocelot clench against him, raking his gloves against his ass and kneading the flesh. Snake panted and struggled to breathe past the weight of Ocelot’s heat. He couldn’t get any oxygen at all. He was drowning. He was dizzy and his brain wasn’t working, all he could do was push into Ocelot, into more of that heat.

Ocelot grinded into Snake, taking him deeper, and getting him out of his funk. He slowly thrust into Ocelot. His pace picked up as he thrust more and more, harder and deeper as Ocelot’s body better adjusted to him. Ocelot moaned breathlessly. His thrusts became erratic but Ocelot managed to meet his hips at each time, trying to get Snake in as deep as he could.

The friction between them lessened as Ocelot grew wetter and wetter. His dick bobbed in the air with each thrust. Whatever sense he had left in him was gone. He was a moaning mewling mess, thrusting himself hard into Snake. The two of them couldn’t find a great rhythm, but it didn’t matter when Ocelot’s pussy was clinging to him tightly, pulling him in and fighting to keep him there when he pulled back.

Snaked groaned into Ocelot’s neck, biting at the skin and licking at the bite. He huffed as he thrust into him, clawing at the dirt above Ocelots head. He breathed into Ocelots mouth, losing control with Ocelot.

“You’re pretty good Ocelot.” At that Ocelot moaned Snake’s name and tightened around his dick, pushing bruises into Snake’s skin. He bit into his shoulder to smother the sound of his scream as he came.

He drew blood with his teeth and panted, open mouthed, as Snake continued to pound into him. Snake could get used to this feeling.He wouldn’t want to live the rest of his life without it. In another life, maybe he’d have wanted Ocelot as his mate, if the two of them hadn’t chosen the lifestyle they did.

Just the thought of it made the knot at the base of Snake’s dick begin to fill with blood. He never thought it would actually happen for him. After he became infertile he never gave relationships a second thought, let alone something as life binding as finding a mate. But here Ocelot was, beautiful, pulling at him, panting his name like a chant.

“God I just want to fill you up, make you mine,” Snake said. And Ocelot looked at him, eyes unfocused and face soft, voice hoarse, “then do it.”

That was it, he felt it building up deep inside of him and the feeling crept up his insides like fire. He felt it in his joints and it settled in the base of his dick. He was so close and Ocelot was looking at him expectantly, panting and pulling at him. “Please…” and he let out a desperate moan.

Ocelot didn’t wait for Snake to adjust his knot inside of him. He grinded down, hard, and with a gasp it entered him. Snake let out a long moan and it hitched as he thrust into Ocelot. Ocelot couldn’t even moan anymore, his mouth hung open and his body rocked. He was weak and he dropped his arms to cling to the dirt underneath him. But he gave Snake one last small, smug smile and clenched down hard on his dick.

That was it. Snake came and thrust deep into his body, knot flaring to keep his cum inside. As he rode out his orgasm, however, some of his cum dripped out despite the effort. It felt like the waves of pleasure wouldn’t end and light exploded in his head. The smell of the air intoxicated him; that smell of his rut and Ocelot’s heat mixing together.

His lungs burned and he continued to do small, shallow thrusts into Ocelot as his knot slowly unswelled.

He stayed in Ocelot and braced himself above him, the two of them catching their breath. Ocelot pushed at his chest weakly, muttering something about “having places to be, CIA to shoot.”

Snake pulled out and gathered Ocelot up into his arms, lazily kissing at the marks on his neck. Ocelot moved his head, to kiss his lips, taking charge and biting at the inside of his mouth.

The air around them grew stale. Ocelot pushed at Snake “Someone's going to investigate this area soon. I’m not interested in being shot at like a dog in the street, so if you don’t mind...” Snake let him go and watched as Ocelot started to clean and redress. Ocelot grabbed for his scarf and huffed when he noticed how dirt had gathered on it. Snake wound it back around his neck and knocked his forehead against Ocelot’s.

He didn’t regret anything.

Hopefully neither did Ocelot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, hope you enjoyed this. Maybe I'll write again if so.
> 
> Fuck I put more effort into this then any essay in college.


End file.
